


Give Me My Pillow, Sei-kun!

by Kouhalicious



Series: #365storiesProject [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouhalicious/pseuds/Kouhalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un-beta/#365storiesProject/Kouki hanya ingin bantalnya kembali. Fluff maksa. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me My Pillow, Sei-kun!

**Give Me My Pillow, Sei-kun!**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini**

 

Terkadang Kouki tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kekasih merahnya ini.

Akashi Seijuuro bisa saja menjadi super romantis dalam suatu keadaan, namun beberapa menit kemudian dapat menjadi seseorang yang dingin, selanjutnya menjadi seseorang yang tak acuh. Seperti sekarang.

"Sei- _kun_ , aku ingin bantalku." Oh ayolah, ini sudah pukul satu dini hari. Pukul enam pagi nanti dia harus pergi ke sekolah untuk melakukan menu latihan Riko- _senpai_.

Si pemilik nama hanya mengeluarkan gumaman 'hmm' singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi. Kouki menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sejak mereka berbagi tempat tinggal setelah pertandingan melawan Rakuzan (yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Seirin) dan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Seijuuro sepertinya memiliki ketertarikan pada bantal yang selalu dipakai Kouki ketika ia tidur. Buktinya saja saat ini ia menyesap aroma yang menempel di bantal itu kuat-kuat sesekali tanpa mengabaikan tayangan roman picisan (yang mana, lagi-lagi Kouki tidak mengerti kenapa Seijuuro mau saja menonton tayangan itu).

"Sei- _kun_ , kalau kau tidak memberikan bantalku, akan kutarik paksa."

Kacang mahal.

 _Oke,_ Kouki sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia naik keatas tempat tidur dominasi merah milik— _ehm_ , mereka berdua dan merangkak mendekati Seijuuro.

"Sei- _kun_ ," pemuda berambut cokelat itu menarik paksa bantalnya. Namun nihil, Seijuuro sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Tidak menyerah, Kouki menarik lebih kuat bantalnya—yang sama sekali tidak berguna, saying sekali.

"Sei- _kun_ -"

 _BUK_ —Seijuuro membuang bantal tersebut ke sembarang arah, membuat Kouki tercengang.

Kesal, _eh_? Tapi yang seharusnya kesal itu Kouki, bukannya Seijuuro.

 _Bodo ah_ , pokoknya sekarang Kouki harus mengambil kembali bantalnya—

 _GREP_.

Sebuah lengan yang lebih besar dari Kouki menggenggam tangan yang akan mengambil bantal tersebut. Kouki terdiam sesaat, kemudian menatap kearah Seijuuro yang menyeringai kearahnya.

Menurut apa yang selama ini Kouki alami, jika Seijuuro menyeringai, pastilah ada hal tidak menyenangkan yang akan terjadi padanya, "S-Sei- _kun_ -?"

"Kau tidak akan membutuhkan bantal itu, Kouki."

"Ap— _aahn_ …"

Ucapan Kouki terputus berkat Seijuuro yang menyerang leher putihnya hingga membuat Kouki tak bisa menahan desahannya. _Well_ , sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang, setidaknya bagi sang _Emperor_ dan _Chihuahua_ nya.

* * *

 

**Omake:**

"Ugh! Kemana sih si Furihata- _kun_ itu! Sudah kubilang kita akan latihan pukul enam pagi!" Riko menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal di permukaan lantai _gym_ SMA Seirin. Kalau sudah begini, mereka hanya bisa diam sambil mendengar omelan sang pelatih.

" _Ano_ …maaf, aku terlambat."

Riko menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu _gym_ , "Kuroko- _kun_! Kau pikir ini jam berapa!?"

"M-maaf, sebenarnya…sebelum kemari, aku diminta Furihata- _kun_ untuk ke rumah Ak—maksudku, rumahnya Furihata- _kun_."

"Oh? Lalu?"

"Furihata- _kun_ bilang, hari ini ia tidak enak badan dan memintaku untuk membelikannya salep."

'Tidak enak badan' kok pakai 'salep'?

Tadinya Riko ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi sudahlah. Toh wajah Kuroko sangat meyakinkan dan tidak terlihat berbohong.

Sepertinya.

 

* * *

INTINYA YANG TAU (SKANDAL) HUBUNGAN AKAFURI ITU CUMA KUROKO. KTHXBAI.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 6: "BANTAL" – complete


End file.
